Sinister Games
by Ahmar
Summary: Two years after he went on to the afterlife, Atem has been brought back from the dead. Unfortunately, the man who brought him back has less than kind intentions! YGOMummies Alive crossover


**Author's Notes: **This is a crossover between the series for my current main fandom and the one for the fandom I unofficially left years ago. I may have a few incorrect facts in some spots, considering I haven't seen the series in its entirity in years, but Mummies Alive never seemed big on continuity in the first place. I poke fun at both series with some regularity, but let's get one thing straight: I kid because I love.

This story takes place after the series. The reasons why will become apparent very early on in the story.

**Sinister Games Chapter One: Another Master Plan**

Heka blinked dubiously at the altar that her master had constructed in the sacred sanctum of their living room. The slab of limestone looked terribly out of place in the middle of all the contemporarily designed purple furniture. Scarab had spouted some nonsense about the basement being too full of other heavy things he had constructed and was now unable to effectively remove. At least this thing was in prime coffee table position. It'd be difficult to explain to any guests, but it would make a dandy conversation piece once they thought up a believable excuse for it.

"Heka, are you even paying attention to me?" Scarab asked, making one of his hilariously quizzical expressions. "I asked you if you remember where the tape of Set and Anubis' chant for reanimating the dead was. Well?"

"It's in the junk drawer in the kitchen, for the umpteenth time," Heka answered. She narrowed her eyes and made the most disapproving face a snake could muster. "And I also told you several times that that tape won't work for this purpose."

The withered sorcerer dropped Heka unceremoniously onto the floor and stalked off to find the tape. "I don't see why not!" he bellowed from the kitchen. There was a clattering of miscellaneous junk items being shifted about. "Bringing a soul back from beyond this world isn't an entirely seperate affair. We just don't have the body. Luckily, I have that covered as well."

"And how have you so effectively covered your wrinkly buttocks this time?" the serpent asked as she slithered into the kitchen. Scarab had apparently found the tape. Or just a tape, Heka couldn't be quite sure. He was grinning at it like it was some treasured artifact from a long lost civilization, whatever it was. She deicded to let him have his moment before continuing. "Did you go out and 'acquire' a body?"

"Of course not, Heka," the old man said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I've got too much class to go around killing people and stealing their bodies."

"Uh huh," Heka said lightly. "On with the plan, crinkles. What are you going to do about the lack of a body for this soul you're invoking?"

Scarab reached into one of the pockets in his elaborate robes and produced what looked like an action figure rendered in terracotta. It looked like a young boy in the clothes of a pharaoh. "A figure like this could be buried in place of a person's body to assure them a body in the afterlife. Why couldn't it work the other way around?"

"I think you botched the hair," Heka pointed out, gesturing to the spiky explosion on the figure's head.

"It's supposed to look like that!" Scarab snapped. He walked almost bouncily back to the altar and set the figure down on it. Heka followed, unconvinced.

"You're sure it's supposed to look like that?"

"Yes, Heka, I'm sure."

"Really? Because it looks like his head's on fire."

Scarab twitched and glowered at Heka. "It's based directly off of that relief in the exhibit, now hush!"

Heka hissed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Let's just get this trainwreck rolling already. Are you really sure that you can substitute one boy pharaoh for another?"

"Yes.Yes,I am," Scarab answered,his beady eyes glittering with gleeas he put the tape in the cassette player he had left on the altar.

"So you're going to bring this kid back to life, then kill him?"

"That's the plan," Scarab said, sounding impatient.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"What have we got to lose?"

"Weeeell," Heka began, tapping her chin with the tip of her tail. "Nothing. If anything, we'll only gain something. A body we need to hide."

"You're always so negative,"Scarab said with a snort. He pressed'play' on the player and stepped back.

Ka-chuck.

"You have to rewind it first," Heka muttered, shaking her head in disbelief at the show of stupidity.

"I knew that," Scarab snapped as he mashed the 'rewind button'. "We need to get this on CD. At least those don't take forever to rewind."

"Yes, but we'd need a CD player to play them," Heka added, full aware that Scarab might forget about that and just try cramming a CD into the cassette player.

"I know that!" the old man said, checking the tape before pressing 'play'. His face contorted into an expression of malicious glee as the crackling voices on the tape chanted the words to retrieve a soul from the afterlife.

The air buzzed with the electricity of magic as the figure on the altar began to glow. An orb of blue light phased in through the wall and shot into it. The figure shattered, and bright light filled the large room. Heka would have shielded her eyes against it, if she had hands. She settled for squinting as hard as she could.

After a few tense moments, the light faded, and Heka could see a small, slender boy seated rather shamelessly on the altar. He blinked his large violet eyes at her.

"Awww," the snake cooed with an evil sneer. "Isn't he adorable?"


End file.
